Rock Skies translation
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Translation of my fanfic "Rock Skies" for "Hamwi2000". I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narration and speech

_Italic: thinking_

**Rock skies translation**

**Chapter 1.**

_An explosion occurred in a chemical industry, which has affected many people and gave them unusual powers. Among them were four teenagers with 16 years old, who returned to action sports ramps when they were hit._

When they discover their powers, they decided to use them for good and fight the villains, mutants like them. To improve the infighting had gymnastics classes who, for whatever reason, had no difficulty in learning.

_And that was the beginning of Rock Skies team._

* * *

><p>Keitaro awoke the next morning scared and cold sweat. It had been years since he had this dream, then got a shock when they reappeared.<p>

**Keitaro:***look away* _Rock Skies? Where are they now?_ *looking at the watch* IIIIIKKKKK! I'M LATE!

Keitaro dressed quickly and ran to the kitchen, where Naru was having coffee.

**Naru:** *suspicious* You dreamed with a girl, you rascal? Gave to hear your cry of fear here!

Before Keitaro ended take his coffee, Naru was already pulling the collar of his shirt, towards Toudai. They didn't notice when got a box for Keitaro, who was left in the tea house until he returned.

In Toudai, Keitaro and Naru have separated because they weren't in the same class. On the way to class, Keitaro swore he saw three strangers, but when he looked again, couldn't find them anymore.

**Keitaro:** *surprised* _Were they... Impossible! They came out in Japan 6 years ago! They may have gone?_

After school, went back to the board. At lunchtime, Haruka walked into the kitchen.

**Haruka:** Keitaro, sent a box. I don't know what's inside it, but I not open because it had your name.

Haruka showed the box and Keitaro's eyes widened.

**Keitaro:** *nervous* Oh... Thank you, Haruka-san. You can let me handle this.

He took the box and ran to his room, leaving the girls confused.

**Shinobu:** *worried* Keitaro looked very tense and scared. I wonder what's in that box?

**Motoko:** To have gone to look away from us, must be full of men's magazines or something.

In the room, Keitaro was very reluctant to open the box. He knew what was inside it and isn't know whether he was ready to face again. So much so that when they finally took courage, it was almost dinner time.

**Keitaro:** *opening the box, with closed eyes*_ It's now or never!_

Inside the box were teen clothes: a black shirt with the sleeves torn off, dark blue pants, a pair of skates size 42, helmet, knee pads, elbow pads, contact lenses and a kind of clock-communicator.

Never had told the girls, but had participated in the Rock skies quartet. Or better: it was their leader. His cover of "clumsy" was very good and hide the powers he had gained in the chemical explosion.

**Keitaro:** _Dress the clothes won't hurt._

Thinking about it, he put everything except the clock, and looked in the mirror.

**Keitaro:** *grin* _Just like old times._

**Naru:***entering the room without knocking* Keitaro, it's time for dinn...

Naru's expression seemed a mixture of surprise, astonishment and flushed face. Keitaro didn't have to be smart to know that Naru thought something like "why are you dressed like that?" or "drink?".

**Keitaro:***breaking the silence* I'm going, Naru. Just wait 10 minutes.

Naru just nodded and left the room. But when she reached the kitchen, told the girls what she saw.

**Motoko:***arching an eyebrow* The Urashima was dressing skater clothes?

**Naru:***blushed* Yes. I think that was what was inside the box.

**Shinobu:**Yes, but who sent it?

**Kanako:** *forcing memory* Must be the clothes "that season".  
><strong>Kitsune:<strong>*curious* What season?

Before Kanako could answer, Keitaro walked into the kitchen, now with the normal clothes.

**Keitaro:**Su, could do me a favor? I need to check for me if it still works.

He took his watch-communicator from his pocket and handed Kaolla.

**Kaolla:***analyzing it* Wow, this looks like something secret agent! But I think it still works, just need to change the chip.

Keitaro thanked her and left with the clock, not even dinner.

**Motoko:** *suspicious* He's hiding something.

**Naru:**Yes, but what would it be? That he is a "James Bond" in Japan?

The girls looked at each other before they fall into laughter.

**Kitsune:***already in pain from laughter* It will rain in the desert before Keitaro turn a "James Bond".

In Keitaro's room, he switched the clock chip as suggested Kaolla and even returned to work. However, with the clock on Keitaro, three people knew of his whereabouts.

**Person 1:**Without a doubt, is the whereabouts of Keitaro-sama. Just in time.

**Person 2:**Do you think Kei-kun gonna help us?

**Person 3:**Of course he will! Keita-boku don't leave the team on hand when she most needs him... leave?

Silence.

**Person 1:** The only way we know is going after him. Next stop: Hinata inn.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narration and speech

_Italic: thinking_

**Chapter 2.**

The next morning, while Keitaro, Naru and Mutsumi were up in Toudai, something strange happened on board.

**Sarah:** Shinobu didn't wake up yet? That way she will be late to school!

**Motoko:** *suspicious* This is weird. She always tends to wake up early to prepare breakfast.

**Kaolla:** I'll wake her.

Kaolla gone at Shinobu's room and, for a moment, the girls were quiet. But when she began to scream, everybody ran to the room 201.

**Kitsune:** What's happening?

**Kaolla:** *scared* I can't wake up Shinobu! It's like she... was dead!

**Kanako:** We have to take her to the hospital.

The girls took the van and taken Shinobu to the hospital. Kanako took the liberty to call his brother and the girls and soon they reached the hospital.

**Naru:** *worried* How Shinobu is?

**Kitsune:** We don't know. The doctor is examining her in the hospital room.

The doctor then left the room and everyone wondered what had Shinobu.

**Doctor:** She suffered a sudden coma and I didn't know when she'll wake up.

Everyone was in shock. Shinobu was so well the day before! What could have happened to her?

In the Hinata Inn, Haruka cleaned the stairs in the company of Tama, but something caught her eye.

**Haruka:** *grin* I didn't expect you reunited after so many years.

Before her were three people, two men and a woman.

One of the men was short, with 1.57 meters. He had red hair shaved, brown eyes and was carrying a bicycle.

The other man was incredibly high, with 1.95 meters. He had spiky black hair, green eyes and was carrying a skateboard.

And the woman was almost as high as Keitaro: 1.69 meters. She had blond hair to her waist, dark blue eyes and wore skates.

All were wearing the same clothes that Keitaro received in that box, including the clock-communicator.

**Woman:** *winking* We also didn't expect, but it was necessary. Changed much, Haruka-san!

**Haruka:** I say the same of you. Welcome to Hinata Inn... Rock Skies.

The staff returned to the inn, totally worried. The doctor had said Shinobu could go home after two weeks, but didn't know when she would wake up.

**Mutsumi:***worried* We have to believe that she will be fine.

When they reached the Hinata Inn, Haruka awaited them. Tell her everything.

**Haruka:**I hope she wakes up soon. Oh way, Keitaro, you have visit.

**Keitaro:***confused* Visit? For me?

He and the girls went to the tea house and the manager was astonished and surprised at the same time: was his former team, the Rock Skies.

**Little man:**So, Keita-boku? Still remember us?

**Keitaro:***wonder* SAKAMOTO?

**Sakamoto:***clapping* Congratulations on remembering the rival team, Keita-boku.

**Tall man:***giving a crushing embrace* Keitaro-sama, is a pleasure to rediscover you again.

**Keitaro:***almost no air* Kaito... you are... crushing me...

**Kaito:***dropping him, embarrassed* Sorry, Keitaro-sama. Sometimes I forget that I am policeman.

**Woman:***winking* You're still beautiful, Kei-kun.

**Keitaro:***blushing* Thank you, Okuni.

**Naru:***suspicious* Who are they, anyway?

**Kanako:***angry* You are crazy? They are the Rock Skies, a group of extreme sports most famous in Japan!

**Kitsune:** *cheeky smile* Take us a teaspoon, Kanako. We don't know anything about sports.

**Okuni:**we will present best. I am Okuni Hamoto. I'm 22 years old, I am secretary and I have two children who live in the United States with my ex-husband.

**Sakamoto:** *mocking* Don't worry. You will regain your shape.

In response, brought a coconut on the head of an angry Okuni.

**Kaito:**My name is Kaito Murakami. Also I'm 22 years old, I am single and work as policeman, as you heard.

**Sakamoto:** And I'm Sakamoto Akashi. I have 22 years old, I am working as a waiter and I'm divorced too, but I don't have childrens and I no idea where my ex-wife is.

**Okuni:***hitting the debauchery* That's because she hired a mandate to keep you away from her.

After the Okuni's comment, the residents were also presented.

**Motoko:**And where you know Urashima?

**Keitaro:** I belong to the Skies Rock too.

The girls looked at each other before they fall into laughter, leaving Rock Skies surprised and Keitaro sullen.

**Kaolla:***still laughing* You're kidding, right?

**Kanako:***serious* This isn't a joke, my brother is telling the truth. Also, is their leader.

The girls were silent, shocked. Keitaro was hard to imagine practicing extreme sports, and more so as the leader of a group of athletes.

Although shocked, everyone was to the Inn for talking more.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narration and speech

_Italic: thinking_

**Chapter 3.**

When they entered in the Hinata Inn to talk, the lights went out.

**Naru****: **I'll see if I find a candle.

**Okuni****: **Don't worry, Naru, I'm on it.

Pro wonder girls, fireballs coming from the hands of Okuni and lit the place.

**Sarah: ***tapping the fireballs* Funny, doesn't burn!

**Motoko: ***eyes wide* How did it?

Because of the wonder of girls, Okuni said about the chemical explosion that hit them and gave them super powers.

**Kitsune: ***surprised* All? Until Keitaro?

**Keitaro: **Yes, I also got hit. *turning to his team* What brought you here?

**Kaito: **Keitaro-sama, Raymond returned. We found that he is using the power to suck the energy of women, with the goal of world domination.

**Sakamoto: **We came to meet him and he said he would stop just suck the energy of women with a condition, since we can't stop him clinch: a radical competition.

Sakamoto showed a leaflet.

**Okuni****: **The problem is that with incomplete team, we have no chance! Fortunately, when you reconnected the clock-communicator, we can find you and come here asking for your help.

**Kaolla: **What is the power of Raymond?

**Keitaro: **It sucks the energy of the opponent, if this is a woman and left her in a coma, while using the energy in your favor.

**Naru:** *understanding*_ Now__'re explained as Shinobu fell into a coma from nothing._

**Sakamoto: **And then, Keita-boku? Will you help us?

**Keitaro: ***unsure* I don't know. It's been six years that I don't play radical sports.

**Okuni: ***eyes shining* Please Kei-kun! As our leader! We don't know anyone else!

**Keitaro: ***sigh* Okay.

Okuni was so happy she hugged him, excited. As a result, Keitaro took a punch from a jealous Naru.

During the two weeks before the competition, Keitaro trained radical maneuvers in a place full of ramps and with the help of his team. They explained that during the competition, they could use their powers, but only once. Otherwise, the member would be disqualified.

Sometimes, the residents came to see them train (mainly because the team was staying on Hinata Inn until the day of competition) and were impressed.

**Motoko: **And I thought that I was good with swords. Lucky for us that Urashima never used his athletic maneuvers against us.

However, Naru was the most would be attending the training, mainly to keep an eye on Keitaro. Kanako was told he had date Okuni in adolescence and, possibly, she still likes him.

However, time passed and the day came from the competition: Rock Skies against Emo Power, the team of Raymond who had also been affected by the chemical explosion.

The girls, who had gone along as guests, were amazed when they saw the opposing team: it was as if they are versions of Rock Skies.

Their names were Raymond (emo version of Keitaro), Shaina (emo version of Okuni), Hikaru (emo version of Sakamoto) and Koda (emo version of Kaito).

**Raymond: ***cynical smile* Who would, you have found the team leader! And what is this glasses, Urashima? It looks like a clown.

**Keitaro: ***bouncing* Not as much as you seem to be an old... an old emo.

**Raymond:** Enjoy while you can, Urashima. If you don't win the competition, her friend cook and all the other women will be in a coma for the rest of your life. At least. _And with a lot of my henchmen in the competition, your chances of winning is very small._

Everyone went to the place where the competition begin: at the top of a ramp. Both teams were skating and the announcer had each participant.

**Sakamoto: ***seeing the crowd of Keitaro* You have kucky, Keita-boku. I'd love to have all these beautiful women cheering for me.

**Keitaro: ***sarcasm* Suuure! And you'd beaten them last long.

The boy who would announce the start was there, along with the competitors, and began to speak. While he was saying "go", the Kaito's skates fired rocket and he flew away.

**Boy: **BURN, BURN! BOTH TEAMS BACK HERE, NOW!

**Keitaro: ***protesting* Hey, wait a minute, Raymond sent the Kaito away!

**Raymond: ***feigning outrage* This is absurd, I did nothing!

**Okuni:** *rolling her eyes* I knew they were going to try some cheating. I knew it!


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narration and speech

_Italic: thinking_

**Chapter 4.**

On the screen, the girls saw Keitaro and Raymond discussing and soon knew something was wrong.

**Presenter: **We seem to have a slight delay, folks. The Rock Skies team is a member of the team less and if they fail to another in less than three minutes, will be disqualified.

**Okuni: ***angry* AND WHERE WE GET ANOTHER? WE DON'T KNOW ANYONE!

**Motoko: ***with an idea* I'm sorry to do this, Naru, but for the sake of Shinobu and all women;

**Naru: ***scared* What will you do... IIIIIKKKKK!

Motoko drew her sword and threw Naru with a strike of Shinmei style. As planned, she fell on top of the ramp, right on top of Shina.

**Keitaro: ***excited* Narusegawa, you came to help us!

**Raymond: ***angry* NOT COME! SHE ISN'T WITH SPORTSWEA...

**Naru: ***punching him* THIS ISN'T YOUR PROBLEM!

Naru put helmet, knee pads, elbow pads and skates, before joining the team. Fortunately, she was in pants, or couldn't help them.

When the starting signal sounded, everyone went down the ramp skating until Naru, who almost lost her balance, but managed to recover and go with the team.

**Presenter: **Emo Power team shot in front, with the Rock Skies team behind. Even after 6 years out of competition, both teams are still very active.

Taking that were in front, Raymond began his plan.

**Raymond: ***talking in communicator* Prepare the operation "hay on the floor".

**Henchman: **There isn't the cast of Ranma 1/2?

As one of the henchmen distracts people, the other threw way soon after the Emo Powers passed. When Rock Skies realized, had gotten a staircase. But even taken by surprise, Keitaro and Sakamoto acted fast and slid down the banister. The girls also did the same, although Naru has almost lost her balance again.

At the end of the stairs, which were discovered in front of Emo Powers. Well, three of them: Naru finally came down and fell on top of Hikaru, disagreement him, before rejoining the race.

**Raymond: **KODA, MAKE AN EARTHQUAKE!

Koda did what asked the leader, making the Skies Rock fall because of the tremor. It was enough to pass in front of them, but the Rock Skies recovered quickly.

**Shina: **We have one less. We need to do the same with them.

**Raymond:** You got it.

To the surprise of the Rock Skies, and even the Emo Powers, Raymond was slow to get behind Okuni. But when he reached his hand, Keitaro understand what he would do.

**Keitaro: **OKUNI, CAUTION!

Too late! Raymond put his hand on the head of Okuni and sucked all her energy, leaving her unconscious and took her out of the race.

**Raymond: ***joining the team of it* You're lucky that the powers can only be used once, Urashima, or the next would be your girlfriend.

Naru swallowed.

**Presenter: **The two groups approach the route that will be done by bicycle, with the Emo Powers in the lead.

In the place where the bikes were, we can see one of the henchmen Raymond stirring one of the bikes that belonged to the Rock Skies.

**Henchman:** *evil smile* _Time for Operation "unmount"._

Within minutes, both teams exchanged skates for bicycles and continued to race. Rock Skies team was improving, getting one in the wake of one of Emo Powers.

**Sakamoto: ***amazed* BUT WHAT IS IT?

The reason for the astonishment of Sakamoto is a bolt out of the bike, and along with it, one wheel. Result? Sakamoto was unable to control the bike and landed in the mud with it, leaving the race.

**Naru:** _At least mud is good for skin._

**Keitaro: ***taking a break* Sakamoto, you okay?

**Sakamoto: ***using the power of water to wash* Go ahead, Keitaro! The future of women depends on you and Naru!

Remaining three of Emo Powers and two of Rock Skies (one, because Naru isn't a member). They were going up the ramp leading to the final stage of the race: skate. Raymond, Shina and Koda switched bikes and skateboards by continued past the ramps. Keitaro did the same and went after them, and the glue.

Entertaining, skateboarding wasn't Naru's strong, so she walked down the ramp, hit Raymond and Koda. Naru and Koda were out to ramps, exiting the race, and Raymond fell in the middle of the ramps. Although he continued in the competition, landed a beauty of a black eye.

As for Keitaro and Shina, they passed for the ramps and continued.

**Raymond: **SHINA, KICK HIM OUT!

Shina heard the cry of the leader and tried to hit Keitaro with her power, electric attack, but failed.

**Keitaro: ***relieved * That was close. Well, at least I wasn't going to die.

**Raymond:** *angry face* You won't defeat me, Rock Skies. *taking control of a pocket* No one finishes the race WITHOUT ME!


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narration and speech

_Italic: thinking_

**Chapter 5.**

Naru, who was a few feet away from Raymond, noted control in his hands.

**Raymond: **Now I kick you out the race, Urashima.

**Naru: **YOU CROOKS!

Naru ran to him and punched him, causing him to fall behind. Unfortunately, it was over the control, which activated a small rocket that had been placed underneath the Keitaro's skateboard.

**Keitaro: **AAAAAAHHHHHH!

He went flying and hit Shina, who was right in his front. The two fell in the middle of the track and the girl hit her head, getting knocked out. As for Keitaro, only then he discovered the rocket under his skateboard.

**Keitaro: ***taking the rocket* Okuni was right: the Emo Powers will do anything to win, especially Raymond. Well, I better get back rac... AAAIII!

Keitaro felt a horrible pain and soon discovered why: in the fall, he had twisted his knee and couldn't get up. And the panic increased when he saw Raymond, already recovered from the punch of Naru past him toward the finish line.

**Keitaro: **I know how to win! Just hope it works.

Keitaro sat on his skateboard and used his power, the power of air, as an engine. Raymond was shocked when his rival passed him and crossed the finish line first.

**Presenter: ***excited* VICTORY OF ROCK SKIES!

The Hinata's girls cheered, especially Naru. So much so that after Keitaro gave way in a twist of the knee and received the trophy for the winner, she gave him a kiss movie that made everyone whistle.

**Naru: ***excited* CONGRATULATIONS, KEITARO!

**Raymond: ***sulk* Yeah... congratulations. Even as an old senile, you still have way.

**Keitaro: ***ignoring the "old senile"* Yeah, thanks. But you don't forgotten anything?

**Raymond: ***sigh* Deal is deal.

He activated his power and back sucked the energy of women, causing them to awaken from the coma. Including Shinobu and Okuni, this without understanding what happened.

However, along with the victory's party, came the parting.

**Sakamoto: **Yeah, nice review it all again. Well, I think it's time for goodbye.

**Kaito: **Not a "goodbye" is a "see you soon". If depend on Raymond, we will still face. And we can talk over the webcam communicators of our clocks.

**Okuni: **Truth. And good luck with your girlfriend, Kei-kun.

The four have a group hug, even though everyone thought it strange. No matter how old they were, the "adventures" were just beginning.

And if it were up to Raymond, would still be many.

THE END!


End file.
